Warriors and Weapons
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Anthro, a fast action paced story, where everyone has sort of medieval weaponry
1. Chapter 1

Warriors and weapons 1

It was mid-day and all was quiet around Sawtooth, which was currently overrun with wolves, but these were no ordinary wolves. They were large, burly wolves, that were well trained and deadly guards. However, where there were guards meant there was something worth guarding. So the only question remain, which was soon to be answered was, what were they guarding?

An explosion rocked the valley wall, causing many wolves to fall to their demise, but to those who did not, grew curious as to what it was that had set off said explosion. Those few wolves standing guard outside were extremely unfortunate, as their skulls were split between the blades of a massive battle axe belonging to a large brown wolf with great strength, and those who were not crushed by said wolf, received an arrow of metal and steel through their heart. The arrow belonged to a petite wolf of average height. This wolf in particular, possessed a legendary aim, as well as white fur. These two wolves, though deadly together, were merely a distraction as another wolf snuck in, armed with nothing more than her bare hands. However, this wolf, who was of gray and black fur with blue eyes, was more than a match for all the remaining wolves inside. Her attacks were quick and powerful, leaving each guard unconscious after only a single blow.  
The wolf continued down the system of tunnels, running as fast as she could, demolishing anything in her path, but she was not here to kill. No, she seemed to be searching for something. As she continued down the cave, she noticed cage after cage, each one inhabited by a wolf that was stranger than the last.  
One cage, in particular caught her eye, as a wolf with a green jacket that covered up her muzzle and fell down to her knees, stood there, smiling, as if she had been waiting, but these wolves had not come for her.  
The black wolf stopped at this cage, breaking the lock with a powerful kick.  
The wolf stepped out slowly.  
"Thanks, perhaps I could be of help?" She offered.  
The black wolf nodded. "Yes..." She paused, awaiting a title from the wolf.  
"Zoe." She answered, "what shall I call you?"  
"Kylee." The black wolf answered, turning her attention to the sounds outside.  
Zoe froze, remaining hesitant and somewhat shocked.  
"So...You're the legendary Kylee huh?"  
Kylee responded with only a nod.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting someone of your stature to show up. You must be here for Mina?"  
This drew Kylee's attention to Zoe and she began listening intently.  
"Help me retrieve my rifle and I'll lead you to her."  
Kylee gave her a nod, analyzing this wolf for any and all weakness, should this have been a trap. This wolf was not as sharp, but looked just as deadly as Herself. She was going to trust this unknown wolf, but not without knowing how her weaknesses. Should this wolf be a spy or something, she wanted to be able to dispose of her.

Mina

A small chill crawled up my spine as the atmosphere began to get to me. I had been in this dark, cold cage for several weeks now, being fed only two meals a day, if I was lucky. The air was thick, stale, and the water constantly dripped from the ceiling, landing in a puddle, emitting an eerie sound to the cage. The weaks were long and testing, but I hadn't broken, and it wouldn't be much longer before I did.  
However, fortune seemed to favor me, as the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hallway. The pace and stride suggested they were running, and they were too light to belong to any guard, so curiosity drove me to my cell bars. Grasping them tight, I peered through the bars.  
I could make out two wolves running towards my cage, and they were no guards. They looked more like mercenaries from where I stood.  
I turned from them, but not before I noticed who it was. I didn't recognize the one with the green coat, but I think that she was one of the other prisoners, but the one with her was Kylee, my father's sister.  
I reached out to her.  
"Kylee!" I called, reaching towards her through the bars.  
"In here."  
She looked to me, disgusted by the conditions I was forced to live in.  
She then took a step back and then another, then another, then another, and then she turned around, running away into the darkness. Zoe had taken a left, headed to the armory, leaving me alone here, wondering if she had even noticed me? Had she noticed me? Had she abandoned me? Again, I heard her footsteps and looked up to see her come barreling through the hall. She leapt into the air, smashing through the bars with her feet as she landed.  
She looked to me with as smile.  
"You didn't really think I'd leave you, did you?"  
I smiled and nodded, following her out. We started down the hall, but I had almost forgot my weapons.  
"Hold on, I need my blades."  
She froze, turning around and following me to the armory.


	2. Chapter 2

WAW 2

3rd

The two wolves outside, who had created the distraction seemed unstoppable. The Archer's arrows kept the guards at a distance, while the other smashed any who got close enough to harm the archer. It had even a good ten minutes and the duo were clearly growing tired, yet they had driven all the guards away, so they relaxed, allowing themselves a moments rest. However, the archer suddenly fell, wounded by cut across her right arm, rendering her how useless , as she could not launch her arrows.  
"Lilly!" The large brown wolf called, rushing to we side. He knelt down, examining the wound. It was not so deep as to be fatal, but she would need medical attention.  
"I'm alright Garth, they just caught me off guard." She replied , forcing herself back up.  
Garth nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
They both looked to the wolf that now stood before them, welding a long spear. It was even taller than she was, probably a good nine or ten feet, so her weapon's reach was much greater than that of Garth and Lilly's.  
"Looks like this one might be a problem." Lilly growled with a smirk.  
The archer strapped her now to her back and removed an arrow from her capsule and positioned herself for an aggressive defense.  
Garth, nodded and followed her lead, preparing to defend.  
"Her weapon'a reach is greater than ours, but I'm guessing speed is a problem, not to mention, she can only defend one side at a time, so if we attack her together then we should be fine."  
Garth quickly glanced over to Lilly before liking back to the brown and gray wolfess before them.  
"How much reach do you think she has?" He asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.  
"If it's just a plain spear...About nine or ten feet, so we should be okay."  
In the blink of an eye, the spear wielding wolf lunged forward, whirling her spear at a high speed before striking at Garth, who blocked it with his large axe. As soon as Lilly realized that the wolf had targeted Garth, she threw herself at the mercenary, launching onto her side in a varial flip and with her arrow in hand, attempted to take down the wolf, but her spear broke into two, held together by a chain, and the end of her spear became a shield that defended against Lilly's attack.  
Lilly gave a growl before she was knocked to the ground by the wolf's free leg.  
Sensing a lack of attack on him, Garth threw the wolf's spear to the side and charged the wolfess, only to be blokes and knocked to the ground by the wolf's other leg.  
The two warriors still stood, retreating to each other side.  
"Two attacks and I can barely move, if only I could use my bow." She panted.  
Garth looked to be fairing no better either, as he looked just as exhausted.  
As the spear-wielding mercenary approached, a figure flew over them, silhouetted against the sun. She forced herself into a flip, landing a hard and powerful, mid-air axe kick that broke the wolf's spear in two, she then sent the wolf to the ground with a powerful punch.  
The wolfess looked to her broken weapon, shocked at Kylee's amazing physical power, she then looked back to the five wolves in front of her before turning to run.  
Kylee would have given chase had Lilly not held me back.  
"Thanks Kylee, but she's not worth the chase."  
Realizing the truth in Lilly's words, Kylee relaxed, allowing herself a moment's bliss. "Yeah...You're right."  
"So..." Lilly continued, turning to Mina. "How are you feeling?"  
Mina gave a simple nod, turning to Zoe. "Good, but I don't think we could have made it out without her, she's a pretty good shot." Zoe smirked as she shouldered her rifle. "The best alive."  
Lilly looked at the wolf, intrigued by her weaponry, clothing and attitude. "Interesting, perhaps you would consider joining our academy?"  
Zoe looked unsure and barely interested. "Academy? Like a school?"  
Lilly shook her head. "Sort of, you would be training other wolves in your area of expertise."  
Lilly's explanation did not seem to help spark Zoe's interest.  
"Nah, I'm a merc, that's all I've ever been, and that's all I'll ever be." She replied, turning away from the group. "But I thank you for your help. I'll catch you around." She called as she walked off into the forest.  
Lilly seemed a little disappointed, she had hoped to gain Zoe as an Ally, but alas, she had not. Ignoring the subject involving Zoe, she turned to Mina.  
"Come on, let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

WAW 3

Mina

I followed my sister and Aunt through a gate. A large one with black bars that had an H and K engraved into the middle. Trees surrounded all sides of the path we walked. I couldn't believe where I was, or what I was seeing, it was all so beautiful and serene, and I wondered. Where were they taking me? Home? I did not remember this place.  
"Kylee...Um...where are we?" I whispered, stepping up beside her as we reached a large multistory building with a large, well decorated door.  
"Home..." She said with a sigh of relief. She pushed the door open, revealing a long, corridor of wooden floor and walls with a blank white ceiling. It was truly amazing and I had no words to speak.  
"This is..." I began, unable to speak.  
"Mom and Dad's original home...where they met, married and lived until you were born."  
I looked in each room, and they were each occupied by a number of other wolves, sitting in a desk.  
"Welcome to The Academy." Kylee said, leading me upstairs.  
I looked at the pictures of my Mother and Father together on the wall, they looked so happy, but that was when dad was alive, before I was born, and Mom hasn't been the same since.  
As we reached the third or fourth floor, she opened a door leading me in.  
"This will be your room, for now." She said. "If you need me, I'm on the top floor, third room on your right."  
I threw my bag on the bed and began to explore.

Kylee

I returned to my office, where I found Lilly standing there, a look of uncertainty.  
"What is it?" I asked, starting towards my seat, only for her to stop me midway.  
"We have a problem..." She whispered, trying to conceal the conversation. "Someone is killing off the older teachers..." She explained, her eyes as dire as the situation.  
"What!?"  
She shook her head. "Yeah, and that's not all, they're targeting the ones that worked with your brother."  
I took a seat, growing beneath my breath, as I began to think. This was frustrating, teacher were being killed, but what really concerned me is how I would go about it.  
"There's something weird about all this..." I said calmly, reviewing the known information. "They're only targeting our strongest and most experience, meaning..."  
I stood, facing the window behind my desk as I continued to ponder.  
"Meaning what?" Lilly replied, seemingly unable to follow.  
"It means someone experienced, with powerful henchman planned this. I'm willing to bet, that whoever it was, wishes to weaken us and attack..."  
"Well..." Lilly agreed, "when you put it that way, it's quite obvious."  
I nodded, still unsure of the transpiring events.  
"Yes, but why would they make it so obvious, and why would they attack us? I just don't get it! Why would they do this, a small organization wouldn't stand a chance against the entire academy..." I froze, still wondering, but I could not piece it all together, perhaps we were still missing a piece.  
"How should we go about this?" Lilly said, her voice softening, as to prevent eavesdropping.  
"We need to take care of this quickly and quietly, no doubt the students have already noticed that their teachers are missing, but we can't let it alarm anyone. You and I will go on a stake out...you too Zoe!" I called, catching her before she could run off.  
She cracked open the door, stepping in.  
"You change your mind?" I asked calmly.  
She nodded silently. "And I want to help you."  
I looked to Lilly, who simply nodded.  
"Very well Zoe..." I began, "you may come with us, but I ask that you follow my orders exactly as instructed. We can't let anyone know were there." I whispered as I left the room.  
"Get your stuff together, were leaving tomorrow morning."


End file.
